


Blacksun Kiss Week 2019

by spacefaegoddess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blacksun, F/M, beauty and the banana, blacksunkissweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefaegoddess/pseuds/spacefaegoddess
Summary: A series of small Blacksun (Blake/Sun) drabbles for Blacksun Kiss Week!





	1. A Kiss on the Hand

“I gotta be honest,” Sun said, “punching that goon in the face was pretty cool. But considering that fact that he was a porcupine Faunus, it makes me question your battle tactics.”

Blake and Sun sat together on the front porch of the Belladonna home, the hot sun of Menagerie beating down on their shoulders. Blake could feel the slight burn on her pale skin, but that wasn’t any worse than the stinging pain coming from her cut and bruised knuckles.

Just half an hour ago, she and Sun had been asking around some of the poorer parts of Kuo Kuana for volunteers to go to Haven Academy. Everything had been going fine - they even got two signatures - when some disguised White Fang members jumped them. One of them managed to knock Gambol Shroud out of Blake’s hand, so she had to resort to hand-to-hand combat. She saw an opening, swung her fist, and ended up with several spines lodged between her knuckles. It really shouldn’t have been a problem with her aura, but the day had been long and hot and Blake was unfocused. She cursed herself for not paying enough attention.

Thankfully, once the White Fang members were dealt with and they made it back home, the spines came out without too much trouble- that didn’t stop Blake from biting her lip every time Sun took another one out. Currently, Sun was disinfecting her wounds and she tried to swallow the pain.

“I couldn’t tell under his hood, okay?” Blake retaliated. “It doesn’t matter anyways. They ran off, and my aura will take care of my hand. I’ll be good as new tomorrow.”

Sun raised an eyebrow at her. “Sure, maybe. But this way you’ll think twice next time, and I kinda like taking care of people anyways. It’s calming.”

Blake scoffed. “You’re such a mother hen, Sun.”

“Does that make you an egg, then? I’m sure you’d make a great omelette.”

“Sun!”

“I’m kidding, geez. Hand me the gauze, will ya?”

Blake reached over with her un-injured hand and gave the gauze to Sun, who carefully began to wrap in around her knuckles. He made sure her fingers could still move, but that the wounds were protected. Blake rested her chin in her hand.

“You know,” Sun said, “made you should add some gloves to your outfit. Definitely would decrease hand injuries.”

“Oh really?” Blake said, turning towards him. “And I supposed that has nothing to go with the fact that you wear gloves? And gauntlets? How could I ever compete with that superiority?”

Sun looked up from his work to give Blake a frown, only to meet her joking smirk.

“Ha-ha, very funny.”

“You didn’t really think I was being serious, did you?” Blake asked.

Sun went back to bandaging her hand.

Blake laughed. “You did! Aw, poor little monkey.”

“Hey!” Sun exclaimed, though his forced frown was wavering into a smile. “I’m not little.”

Blake smiled and patted his knee. “Of course you’re not. How about we go into the city tomorrow and see about finding me a pair of gloves, hm?”

“You mean it?” Sun asked.

“Why not? We both need a break from recruiting, and the White Fang aren’t going to show themselves in such a crowded area. It’ll be a nice change of pace.”

“You mean…” Sun trailed off.

“I mean?” Blake inquired.

“Just the two of us?”

Blake’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Yes, just the two of us. Is that okay?”

Sun ducked his head so Blake couldn’t see his face, but she could hear a slight lift in his words. “It’s definitely okay.”

He finished patching up her hand and began gathering the medical supplies. “Blake, as much as I like beating up bad guys with you, I do have to ask that you do one thing.”

“And what might that be?” Blake asked.

To her surprise, Sun brought her injured knuckles up to his face and lightly kissed her hand over the gauze.

“Please never do that again.”

He winked at her before heading up the steps. It was a good thing he decided to carry the supplies inside- then he couldn’t see the blush creeping across Blake’s cheeks.

Oh goodness…how was she going to get through dinner?


	2. A Kiss on the Shoulder

Sun Wukong was pretty accustomed to receiving weird looks from his girlfriend. Little smirks when she was being playful, deep scowls when she was annoyed, one eyebrow raised in confusion. But the look Blake Belladonna was giving him now - brows scrunched, mouth in a tight frown, eyes narrowed - was one he had never seen before.

“Okay, I’m just gonna assume that I did something but you’re not gonna tell me what it is,” he declared. “Did I say something bad? Is it because I accidentally stepped on your toe yesterday? Oh no, I over-toasted the bread this morning, didn’t I?” 

Blake’s eyes narrowed further.

“You’re too tall.”

Sun looked at her with surprise. “I’m…too tall?”

“Yes, you’re too tall,” Blake repeated.

“Um…” Sun rubbed the back of his neck. “And this is a problem?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t reach your face like this.”

“Why do you need to reach my face?”

Blake’s ears flattened a bit as she looked away.

Sun instinctively wrapped his arms around her. “Aw, c’mon little kitty. You can tell me,” he said. He only heard a muffled response whispered into his chest.

“Couldn’t hear you,” Sun noted.

Blake raised her head slightly out of her temporary hiding spot. “You’re too tall and I can’t reach your face to kiss you properly,” she said softly.

Sun couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing.

“That’s what you’re pouting about?” he asked hysterically. “You could’ve just asked me to bend down! Or we could get you a step stool.”

“I don’t need a step stool!” Blake said indignantly.

Sun wiped a tear from his eye. “Of course you don’t, kitty. You’re going to have to swallow your pride if you want a kiss, though.”

Blake crossed her arms. “Never,” she hissed.

Sun crossed his arms back. “You’re sure about that?”

“Yes, I am,” Blake stated firmly. Then, she stepped up to Sun, pushed aside the sleeve of his shirt, and kissed his shoulder. “That’s all you get for now.”

“Shoulder kisses? Really?” Sun said, laughing.

Blake began to walk away, but not before Sun saw a bit of red across her cheeks. “It’s the only part I can reach!”

Sun smirked at her back. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Sun!”


	3. A Kiss on the Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this one gets a little bit spicy. Not too spicy, but like, implied future spiciness.

One part of Sun's brain thought,  _Is it bad that this happens every single time Blake and I see each other?_ The other part only thought,  _I'm definitely not complaining either way._

Why would Sun complain about kissing an amazing girl for hours on end? Especially when that girl is Blake Belladonna?

He'd been in Blake's room since, what, 5 o'clock? All he knew was that it had been light outside when he came here, but now the moon was bright in the sky. Not that that was the primary thing on Sun's mind at the moment. Currently, he was more focused on the feeling of his hands on Blake's hips, the smell of her shampoo, the taste of her on his tongue. If he could just bottle up everything that was Blake, he was pretty sure he could live off that bottle for 100 years. And when Blake pulled back slightly, her lips leaving his but those golden eyes engulfing him, he thanked whatever gods existed for the perfection that was just her.

Her eyes locked with his, Blake softly said, "I want you."

Sun's heart skipped several beats. "You...you what?"

"I said that I want you," Blake repeated. "I want to...go further. If you're okay with it."

Blake wanted him. She truly wanted him. And that was exhilarating, but also completely terrifying. Sun hadn't exactly  _done_ anything with anyone before.

Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around Blake. "I want you, too," he whispered, "but I don't know how. I'm, uh, not exactly experienced."

"Neither am I," Blake laughed. "But we can figure it out together."

Sun's brows scrunched a bit. "Really? I thought that maybe you had-"

"I haven't. I've kissed one or two people before you, Sun, but there has never been anyone that I've felt comfortable with enough to do this. Only you," Blake answered. 

Despite the small bit of confidence that gave him, Sun still had to look away from Blake's eyes. "All my old friends from Vacuo...girls on streetcorners were a common occurrence in my town. As teenagers, some of the guys I used to hang out with would spend their entire week's earnings on a girl just for one night. I could never understand it. Maybe it was because of the few books I managed to swipe from the library- ones that talked about chivalrous knights and gracious heroes. Those books never mentioned girls on streetcorners, only princesses and maidens. I guess...I guess I just wanted to wait for my princess to come along. But those guys always knew what to do and I just...didn't."

Sun took a breath. "I guess I just don't want to disappoint you. You're amazing, Blake. I don't think I'll live up to what you want."

After a moment, Sun felt warm hands on his cheeks, pulling his head back up. Blake looked into his eyes once again. "You are what I want, Sun," she said. "And the only way you could disappoint me is if you think that you're not what I want. I'm just as lost as you when it comes to this kind of thing. The only knowledge I have comes from-"

"'Ninjas of Love' perhaps?"

Blake scowled at him. "Do you want this to happen or not? Because your chances are slipping."

Sun laughed and planted a light kiss on her cheek. "Of course I do. I'm just...scared."

Slowly, Blake's scowl turned into a smirk, and before Sun could say something, she planted her lips on the side of his neck.

The sound that came out of Sun's mouth was not one that he was proud of.

"Then let me take the lead," Blake rasped into his ear. "Do you trust me?"

Sun smiled and pulled Blake closer until there was hardly space for air between their bodies. "Yes ma'am."


	4. A Kiss on the Cheek

Physical exercise was an important part of any huntsman’s training. Weights for strength, stretches for flexibility, running for endurance, so on and so forth. Blake liked the running part the most. The wind in her hair, the pounding of her feet on the pavement, and the feeling of cool, clean air in her lungs.

It was clear, however, that her partner for this morning’s run did not share her feelings.

“Your name is literally ‘sun’,” Blake said. “One would think that you’d be a morning person.”

The “sun” was currently sprawled across the pavement, trying desperately but unsuccessfully to make Blake feel guilty.

“You only said that you went on a run in the morning,” Sun complained, “but you never said that you woke up at 6 am!”

“You’re the one who asked to come along.”

“I assumed it would be later!”

“How much later?”

“I don’t know, eleven maybe?”

“Sun, that’s not even morning anymore,” Blake chided. “That’s nearly lunchtime.”

“Exactly!” exclaimed Sun, sticking his finger in the air. “My favorite part of the day!”

Blake stifled a laugh. As funny as it was to watch Sun wake himself up, she still needed to getting going on her run. She got an idea.

“You know what, Sun?” Blake started.

Sun gave her a curious turn of the head in return.

“We’ll make it a race. Winner gets something from the loser. First one around Beacon’s perimeter wins.”

Sun seemed to consider the idea for a moment before raising himself up on his elbows. “Any rules?” he asked.

“You just need to get off your butt and run,” Blake answered. “That’s the rules.”

“Fine by me,” Sun said, finally getting to his feet. “So, what do you want if you win?”

Blake pondered for a moment before answering, “A sushi dinner at that little shop downtown- the one we all went to a few weeks back.”

Sun chuckled. “I should’ve known.”

“And you? If you win?”

Oddly, Sun’s face went a little red.

“If I win, I get a kiss,” he declared.

Blake’s face went red, too. “A…a kiss?”

“Just on the cheek,” Sun clarified. “One and done. And not as expensive as a sushi dinner.”

Blake rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the heat in her face. “Fine. Starting line is here, at the edge of the courtyard. Doesn’t really matter though, because I’m going to win no matter what.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, kitty cat,” Sun taunted.

“In your dreams, banana breath. You count down.”

“3…2…1…go!”

Sun really should’ve ask for more rules.

Within one second, a shadow clone was left beside Sun, and Blake was already an extra five feet ahead.

Sun took off. “You never said anything about semblances!” he yelled ahead.

“Exactly!” Blake laughed. She left another clone behind and dashed forward. Another two feet, five feet, eight feet. Nearly a quarter of the way around Beacon already.

Then she was tackled from behind, and Sun zoomed past her. Blake was pinned by a shimmering clone who had all the weight of its owner. She cursed herself for not having physical clones.

“See ya!” Sun shouted.

His clones can’t take much damage, Blake remembered. With all her strength, she elbowed the clone in the face, and the light faded. Another shadow clone, and Blake was hot on Sun’s trail. 

He wanted to play dirty? Well, Blake’s years in the White Fang hadn’t just taught her combat skills. She put on a burst of speed as she came around the halfway point. With Sun just a few feet ahead, she used her clone to jump right in front of him. One well-placed foot was all it took for the monkey faunus to eat dirt.

Maybe she should invite Sun to come running with her more often. This was the most fun she’d had in months.

Apparently, getting grass out of his teeth was taking Sun some time, because Blake hit the last quarter with no surprises. Her triumph was short-lived, however. She soon heard footsteps behind her.

Blake risked a quick look behind and almost jumped out of her skin. Sun was right behind her with three light clones behind him. He jumped up, the clones catching him on their shoulders, and was catapulted forwards. Landing in a roll, Sun managed a smug look backwards before taking off again.

Thankfully, Sun’s clones disappeared, but he was dangerously close to the finish line. Blake was close enough to make one more shadow jump, but only if she concentrated. She calmed herself as much as she dared, focused her breathing, and, motivated by the thought of her sushi dinner, jumped.

It should’ve worked. By all means, it should’ve worked. But apparently, Sun knew her too well.

As soon as Blake landed, she was thrown off balance and fell. It seemed that Sun had determined what move she would make and planned accordingly. He took it upon himself to tackle her this time, instead of a clone.

At the last second, Blake attempted to turn and throw Sun off of her. But, due to the fact that Sun had the element of surprise, she only managed to turn onto her back. Sun fell right on top of her and knocked the wind out of her lungs.

Through her coughing and sputtering, she heard a voice in disbelief: “You won.”

“I-” Blake coughed more. “I what?”

Sun was looking somewhere beyond her head, but still answered, “You won.”

Struggling, Blake managed to turn her head to to see what Sun was looking at. By some stroke of luck, she’d managed to reach her right arm above her head, her fingertips just passing the bricks of the courtyard.

Blake huffed a little laugh. “Guess I did.”

Sun looked down at her, his face red either from the exertion or their position. He was breathing hard. “What’s your favorite kind of sushi?”

Blake laughed- a full belly laugh that she hadn’t done for a while. “I’ll try anything.”

A decision was made in Blake’s mind, and to Sun’s surprise, she raised her head and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Sun’s face managed to look excited, confused, and exhausted all at the same time. “But I- I didn’t win.”

Blake just shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly. “You didn’t have to.”

Something seemed to change in Sun’s eyes at that. Blake couldn’t tell what- that was, until he slowly lowered his head, and his eyes began to close.

“Ugh!” A shrill voice cut through the morning mist. “Can you two not do this in my line of sight!?”

Sun jumped back in surprise, but Blake just sighed. “Looks like Weiss is awake.”


End file.
